


uncontrolled

by copperwings



Series: Drabble challenge prompts [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Feline A/B/O dynamics, Going Feral, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Yuuri, Yuri is even more like a cat than usual, ish, like think of a pride of lions, omega yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Yuuri sounds uncertain and a little afraid, and Victor swallows down an urge to rush home to protect Yuuri from whatever is upsetting him. “I’m sorry I called in the middle of your meeting, but there’s… um, something wrong with Yura.”Victor’s protective urge only doubles at the words. He paces down the corridor and runs the fingers of his free hand through his hair. “What’s wrong, is he sick? Is he hurt?”There is a split-second silence. “He won’t talk to me, and when I tried to go near he hissed at me.”-or: the fic in which Yuri goes feral and makes himself a nest in Victor's Armani suits.





	uncontrolled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/gifts).



> I posted a drabble challenge list on tumblr, I'm posting the prompts I got here as well. (Although it feels kind of wrong to call this a _drabble_ seeing as this is over 5k long, but it was prompted by the drabble challenge, so there.)  
>  The prompt was Victuurio and "He's hiding behind the sofa."  
> (C'mon, what else could I write about this than Yuri making himself a nest in Victor's suits? :'D)  
> -  
> Same disclaimer as with my previous A/B/O fic: I know nothing about the canine A/B/O dynamics, which is why I went more in the direction of the feline world. I was just coming up with stuff on the fly as I went, so don't expect this to condone to any rules you are used to seeing in an A/B/O fic.  
> This fic is set in a feline A/B/O verse that condones to the same rules as my previous fic [_part of it, too_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13452906), but this is not a sequel or continuation of any kind to that. This is a completely separate setting.

His phone buzzes in mid-meeting. Victor pulls the device out of his pocket and squints at the display. It’s flashing a picture of Yuuri smiling widely. It’s one of his favorite pictures of Yuuri, and Victor smiles at the image.

His smile turns into a frown as the phone keeps buzzing with what must be the tenth ring. Yuuri can see his schedule on their synchronized calendar; he knows Victor has a meeting with the board until five.

Yuuri wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important.

Victor pushes his chair back and casts an apologetic glance around the room. “Sorry, just gotta take this real quick.”

He pushes the glass door open and steps into the hallway. From the corner of his eye he can see the chair of the board, Lilia Baranovskaya, eyeing him with disdain. She doesn’t like him, and Victor really doesn’t want to give her more reasons to not like him. Taking phone calls in mid-conference is probably not helping his case.

The phone has been ringing so long Victor is surprised it hasn’t gone to voicemail yet. He slides his finger up the screen to accept the call. “Hey, love, I only have a minute. Is something wrong?”

 _“You could say that,”_ Yuuri says. He sounds uncertain and a little afraid, and Victor swallows down an urge to rush home to protect Yuuri from whatever is upsetting him. _“I’m sorry I called in the middle of your meeting, but there’s… um, something wrong with Yura.”_

Victor’s protective urge only doubles at the words. He paces down the corridor and runs the fingers of his free hand through his hair. “What’s wrong, is he sick? Is he hurt?”

There is a split-second silence. _“He won’t talk to me, and when I tried to go near he hissed at me.”_

“That sounds like Yura, though,” Victor points out. “He hisses at me on daily basis. Most often when I prevent him from ordering yet another pair of Prada sneakers online because there is nowhere to put them. His shoe closet is full and he can’t use mine.”

 _“No, this is different. Trust me on this.”_ Yuuri sounds worried. _“Please come home as soon as you can.”_

Victor closes his eyes tightly and sighs. “I’m on my way.”

He doesn’t look anyone in the eye as he pokes his head back into the conference room. “I’m really, really sorry, but I have a family emergency and I need to leave now.”

No one says anything, but he can feel Ms. Baranovskaya’s glare through the glass walls of the conference room all the way to the end of the hallway. He can imagine her thoughts radiating through the walls of the building as he takes the elevator down to the parking garage. _Don’t make me question your commitment to this company, Mr. Nikiforov. You are not irreplaceable._

Victor _is_ committed to the company.

But not as committed as he is to his two partners.

 

-

 

When Victor unlocks the front door and steps in, the apartment is eerily quiet. He drops his keys on the side table and lowers his suitcase on the floor.

“Yuuri?”

“In the living room,” comes a reply, and Victor hears a shuffling noise as Yuuri makes his way to meet him at the doorway.

As soon as Yuuri comes within touching distance, Victor pulls him close and brushes their cheeks together. Yuuri smells worried. The scent is similar to fear, but with a duller edge. Victor rubs his wrist soothingly over the back of Yuuri’s neck for a second, eliciting a low purr from him.

“Where’s Yura?” Victor then asks, his eyes scanning the room over Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri pulls back a bit. “He. Um. He’s hiding behind the sofa.”

True enough, the couch has been moved so there is a triangular gap behind it, formed by the backrest and the corner of the room. Like a nest or a hiding spot.

Victor walks over, pulling Yuuri with him by the hand. He peers over the backrest. There is a lump of fabric that looks like the bedspread off their bed.

“Yura?” Victor asks, low and soothing.

The blanket lump shifts a little and there is an angry hiss coming from underneath.

“I tried talking to him, but it’s like he doesn’t understand me,” Yuuri says. “He bit me when I tried to go closer.”

Victor’s eyes snap to Yuuri. “ _Bit_ you? Where?”

Yuuri waves his hand. “It’s nothing, just a warning. Didn’t even break the skin.” He raises his hand to show his forearm. There is a curved row of angry red teeth marks near his elbow.

Victor huffs. He kneels on the couch and reaches over the backrest to touch the bundle behind the couch. “Yura,” he says in an authoritative tone.

The hissing only grows louder.

Victor grabs the blanket and starts tugging. Yuri’s hissing transforms into a warning growl.

Victor pulls the blanket over the backrest of the couch, ignoring the hissing and spitting it elicits. When he has the bedspread entirely tugged away from the hiding spot, he risks a glance over the backrest.

Yuri is crouching in the gap between the couch and the wall. His hair is in a disarray and his pupils are angry slits. He bares his teeth when Victor looks at him.

“Yura,” Victor says. “What is going on?”

Yuuri pushes the bedspread from the couth to the floor and comes to peer over the backrest as well. “This started like an hour ago. He was eating his lunch, getting ready for his evening shift, and suddenly he drops the fork, starts hissing and rushes into the bedroom. Then he practically flies past me in the hallway, dragging the bedspread with him, and goes to make a hideout behind the couch.”

“Yura,” Victor tries again. He reaches a cautious hand over the backrest.

As the hand approaches, Yuri snaps his teeth at it. Victor pulls his hand back, not caring to test the waters any further. Yuri glares at them both with suspicious eyes, his pupils expanding from thin slits into wide pools of black. Victor realizes just in time what that means, so he pulls Yuuri back and steps aside as Yuri springs up and jumps over the backrest, making a beeline for the living room door.

Victor and Yuuri rush after him, only to see him run down the hallway into the bedroom and slam the door shut after himself.

“I’m gonna go see where he went,” Victor says as they rush toward the bedroom door. “Call Chris. Ask if he knows anything about this kind of thing.”

The bedroom door is not locked, so Victor pushes it open.

The room looks empty. The bed is a mess and there are pieces of clothing lying on the floor. They look like they’ve been tossed out of the walk-in closet.

Victor’s eyes land on the door of the closet. It’s closed but when he strains his ears he can hear Yuri moving inside.

Victor walks over and stops behind the door. There is no window in the walk-in closet and concluding from the sounds emerging from the inside Yuri is making a nest of the clothes hanging in the closet. Victor grimaces at the thought of his suits being crumpled on the floor, but perhaps it’s best to leave Yuri in there for the moment and hear what Dr. Giacometti has to say about the matter.

Victor goes to the bedroom door and motions Yuuri to come inside. Yuuri walks easily into his arms and leans his head on Victor’s shoulder. Yuuri is holding his phone to one ear as he leans into Victor, and Victor listens in on the conversation.

“That’s the only thing I can think of that’s changed.” Yuuri seems to be reaffirming something.

Chris says something Victor can’t hear. Yuuri makes an agreeing noise into Victor’s shoulder.

“Okay. Thanks, Chris. See you soon.” Yuuri ends the call and sighs.

Victor kisses his hair. “What’s happening?” he asks. “Yura has hidden himself in the closet and from the sound of it he’s making a nest in my Armani suits.” He can’t help the unhappy noise at the mention of the suits, even they they’re not what’s most important right now.

Yuuri snorts and strokes his wrist over Victor’s cheek. “Chris is coming over. He was like ninety percent sure that it’s the new suppressants Yura started taking two days ago. He said it could be a side effect or a combination of the meds and something else. But either way, he’s coming over.”

“Okay, good.” Victor listens to the shuffling noises coming from the closet. “Guess we can’t do much else besides wait.”

 

-

 

When the doorbell rings, an angry hiss can be heard, but otherwise there are no signs of life from the closet. Victor gets up from the bed.

“Watch the door. I’ll let Chris in.”

Yuuri nods, absently offering his wrist to Victor as he gets up. Victor nuzzles his cheek against Yuuri’s wrist and presses a reassuring kiss on his palm. “It’s going to be okay.”

Yuuri nods, but he doesn’t look convinced. His eyes are focused on the closet door.

Victor walks to the front door and opens it. “Thanks for coming,” he says to Chris, who stands behind the door with a medical kit under his arm.

“Of course,” Chris says. They touch foreheads in a quick greeting. “Now where’s the patient?”

Victor sighs. “In the bedroom closet, probably making a nest in my suits.”

“Hmm. Do you have the packaging for the meds Yuuri mentioned? The heat suppressants?”

Chris is in full doctor-mode, so Victor gives up on attempted small talk. He leads Chris to the bedroom and fetches the medication from the adjoined bathroom. Yuuri gets up from the bed to greet Chris with a quick rub of cheeks. Victor realizes he must be more worried that he lets on, because it’s not like Yuuri to be that intimate with anyone aside from his partners.

“Thanks for coming,” Yuuri says.

“Here’s the medication,” Victor says, tossing the package.

Chris catches it easily. He pulls out glasses from his breast pocket, perches them on his nose and looks at the label.

“This is a new kind of suppressant,” Chris says after reading the info on the package. He pulls out his phone and types in something. “I’m just checking the list of mentioned side effects,” he says in a reassuring tone as he flicks through a website.

Yuuri inches closer to Victor until he’s standing against his side. Victor wraps his arm around Yuuri and they both stare at the closet door while Chris mumbles something to himself.

Chris puts the phone away and removes his reading glasses. “Looks like this is a very rare side effect of the suppressant,” he says, dropping the medication beside his kit. “But just to be sure it’s that and nothing else, I need to examine him.”

They all turn to look at the closet door.

Victor grimaces.

 _Examine him._ That would require at least some level of cooperation from Yuri, but judging by the behavior he has displayed in the last hour, that’s not going to happen.

Victor sighs and starts rolling his sleeves up. “Well, get ready to be at the receiving end of Yuri’s teeth, then.”

The next few minutes are a blur of hissing, clawing and biting, but among the three of them they manage to drag Yuri out of the closet so Chris can examine him.

Yuri’s hair is tangled and he glares at them, tugging and kicking to free himself from their grip, but they’re three against one so eventually they manage to haul him on the bed and pin him in place. Yuri keeps spitting and hissing and eventually Chris produces a massive pair of safety goggles out of his medical kit and puts them on, completely deadpan.

Yuuri keeps Yuri’s hands pinned above his head while Victor sits on Yuri’s legs. Victor looks at Yuuri holding Yuri down firmly, both their muscles straining as they push against each other. Under any other circumstances this scenario would be hot as hell. As it is, he shakes his head to banish the thought. _Not the time or place, brain._

“It’s like he doesn’t even recognize us,” Yuuri says, struggling to keep Yuri’s hands restrained.

“I’ve read about this kind of behavior but I’ve never seen it myself,” Chris mutters as he takes Yuri’s temperature. “It’s not unheard of for an omega to go feral, and there can be a multitude of reasons behind it.” Chris flashes a tiny light in Yuri’s eyes to check his pupils. Yuri snaps his teeth at Chris and growls low in his throat. “It’s not life-threatening either. We just have to figure out the reason behind it and eliminate it.”

Victor strokes a soothing hand over Yuri’s knee while he keeps himself firmly seated on Yuri’s legs to prevent him from kicking. He can’t help but think that even in his mindless feral state, Yuri is beautiful. He’s like a caged jaguar, all lean muscles and wild eyes.

“Okay, one last thing,” Chris says. His face says that none of them are going to like this. “I need to take a blood sample to rule out parasites and infections.”

Victor stares at Chris incredulously. “You’re kidding.” They could barely hold Yuri still for Chris to insert a thermometer in his ear for _one second_. Holding him still long enough for Chris to find a vein and take a blood sample seems like an unreachable goal if there ever was one.

“I’m almost certain this behavior is just a side effect from the medication,” Chris says. “So stopping the medication should reverse the side effects. But I’d be a shitty doctor if I didn’t rule out other possibilities.”

Victor sighs. “Blood sample. Sure. How hard can it be?”

It takes fifteen minutes and all three of them sitting on Yuri to hold him in place while Chris locates a vein in Yuri’s arm, wipes the skin clean and draws a sample.

“I’ve dealt with worse,” Chris says afterwards, wiping his forehead. “You should see the ER on a Saturday night.”

After the examination, Chris gives Yuri a mild sedative and they carry him back into the closet.

“It’s probably the best he wakes up in the nest he deemed safe,” Chris explains.

Victor casts a mournful glance at the rumpled Armani suits on the floor as they lower Yuri on the pile of clothing. He can’t resist the urge to snap a photo of Yuri sleeping on top of the pile of suits.

“For whenever he complains he doesn’t like my suits,” Victor grumbles when Yuuri looks at him questioningly. “I mean, clearly he likes them, he’s sleeping on about four thousand dollars’ worth of them right now.”

Chris leaves to take the blood sample to be analyzed.

“Call me if there’s any change,” he says. “It really looks like it’s just a reaction to the medication, but I’m taking this to the lab just in case. The condition is not dangerous to him unless he injures himself doing something stupid, so keep an eye on him. It takes a while for the medication to wear off, but once it does he should be back to normal.”

“How long until he’s back to normal?” Victor asks.

Chris hesitates. “Hmm. Should be pretty soon.”

“ _Pretty soon_?” Victor asks. “Elaborate.”

“It depends on the individual,” Chris says. “Like how fast their bodies get rid of toxins and such. At worst, maybe three days?”

“What?” Yuuri asks, and his hand clamps on Chris’ arm. “We can’t have him like that for three days! Victor needs to get to work. I need to get to work. Yuri—” He cuts himself off. “Shit. I’m gonna call Yuri’s boss,” he says, letting go of Chris’ arm. “He’s supposed to be at work already.”

“And I’m gonna call Lilia,” Victor says. He’s already dreading that particular phone call. “She’s probably going to chew my head off. Over the phone.”

Chris flashes him a reassuring grin and vanishes from the doorway. Victor doesn’t feel very reassured.

After the phone call, Victor finishes work on his laptop while sitting outside the closet door. However, he can’t concentrate on anything because he keeps listening to any noises coming from inside the closet.

Yuuri comes into the bedroom with a tray. “You hungry?” He sits across the space between the bed and the closet door, placing the tray between them.

Neither of them feel like eating, but they nibble on some grapes and crackers. Victor wonders if they should try to get Yuri to eat something when he wakes up. That should be interesting.

“This is so bizarre,” Yuuri says. “We’re sitting outside our closet, because Yura has made himself a nest in there. A _nest_.” A small bubble of laughter escapes his lips. “I mean, I remember playing prides and nesting when I was like five, but it’s not something people over twenty usually do, especially if they’re on suppressants.”

“Hmm.” Victor pushes the laptop away, closing the lid. Ms. Baranovskaya was not pleased to hear about Victor’s predicament, but she couldn’t force him to come in. She tried to suggest that the _other omega_ could perhaps take care of the sick one, but Victor let her know that even suggesting it like that is more than kind of sexist. That shut her up, but Victor knows she’ll be on his case as soon as he goes back to the office.

Yuuri crawls across the space between them and positions himself under Victor’s arm. Victor leans his cheek against the top of Yuuri’s head and feels the soothing rumble of purring against his cheek. It feels like something is missing, though, because Yuri is not on his other side.

Minutes pass in silence. Yuuri seems to be half-asleep, when they hear shuffling through the closet door.

Yuuri sits up and they look at each other.

Victor leans his ear close to the door. “Yura?” he asks cautiously.

All he gets in response is a hiss.

Victor sighs. “Alright, then.”

 

-

 

Victor spends an uncomfortable night sleeping against the closet door. He can’t risk Yuri sneaking out unnoticed in the middle of the night, and there’s no lock on the closet door, so he brings the guest bed’s mattress in and drags it against the door.

Sometime during the night, Yuuri slides out of their bed, pads to the mattress and drapes himself against Victor’s side. It kind of feels like any other night, except that now there’s a door between them and Yuri.

Chris calls in the morning to let them know that there is no evidence of infection or parasites in the blood sample they collected.

“ _So it’s the medication, as I thought. There’s nothing you can do but wait it out. Try to get him to eat and drink something_ ,” Chris says, which leads to Yuuri cracking the closet door open just enough for Victor to push in a cereal bowl full of water and strips of beef jerky. It feels awful to treat Yuri like he’s an animal, but Victor honestly isn’t sure if he’d manage to figure out the cap of a water bottle right now, so they opted for the bowl instead.

The lump of clothes in the far corner of the closet hisses when they open the door, but as soon as the door is shut again, there are sounds of movement from inside. The cereal bowl is lifted, followed by a series of gulping noises. Victor shows a silent thumbs-up to Yuuri, who is waiting beside him.

The screaming starts around noon.

Or it’s not as much screaming as it is a strange yowling noise from behind the door. They hear Yuri pace around the closet, but he makes no attempt to leave and whenever they try to open the door he hisses and growls. On the last door-opening attempt Yuuri nearly gets a cereal bowl right in the face, so Victor decides it’s best to leave Yuri be.

“Chris says it’s probably a side effect of the medication leaving his system,” Yuuri says after a hasty phone call.

Victor sighs. This just keeps on getting better. First side effects from taking the medication, then side effects from the medication vacating Yuri’s system. What’s next, side effects to the side effects?

Victor glances at the clock on his nightstand. It’s been nearly twenty-four hours now. It’s strange how small his world has shrunk in twenty-four hours. He stays in the bedroom beside the closet door, and the only times he leaves is when he has to go—

Victor groans and buries his face in his hands.

“What?” Yuuri asks, looking up from his phone. “What?” he asks again when Victor doesn’t reply.

“I just figured that he’s been in there for twenty-four hours,” Victor says and lifts his head slowly.

Yuuri blinks. “Hmm?”

“Yeah. So. What are his bathroom options in there?” Victor tries not to think about his favorite light gray Armani suit he distinctly saw in the pile on the floor.

Yuuri blinks. “Oh, shit,” he says, then covers his mouth.

Victor groans. “Yeah. _That_. Literally that.”

 

-

 

It’s nearly midnight when there is a clattering noise from the closet, followed by a hoarse, “What the _fuck_?”

Victor snaps to attention. He sits up and reaches for the doorknob. “Yura?” he asks before reaching for the doorknob.

Yuuri stirs from where he was napping on the guest room mattress. He reaches to flick the bedside lamp on.

Victor backs away from the door when Yuri comes out of the closet. At some point he has discarded his clothes and his hair is matted and in a tangled disarray. He looks slightly confused but his body language is non-threatening, suggesting he’s back to normal. He pulls the closet door shut behind him and stands in front of the door, blinking.

Yuuri inhales as if to say something, but Yuri silences him with a raised finger.

“Not. A. Fucking. Word,” Yuri says. “I have some vague recollection of what’s been happening, and I don’t want to talk about it right now.” He runs a hand through his hair and then grimaces when his fingers get caught in the tangles. He looks up, and there is something vulnerable in his eyes. “Can you both, uh, just, give me a moment? Like, leave?”

“Yura, are you sure you’re okay?” Victor asks. He tries to step closer, but Yuri flinches away.

“ _Please_ ,” Yuri says, looking at Yuuri as if he’s the only one who could possibly understand, and Yuuri nods. He reaches out to Victor, and Victor takes his hand even though his eyes never leave Yuri. Yuuri starts tugging him toward the bedroom door.

“Love you,” Yuuri says, glancing over his shoulder at Yuri.

“Love you,” Victor echoes, his eyes also focused on Yuri.

Yuri gives a tight nod while looking at anything but either of them. Victor sees him sneak a glance as they walk out of the bedroom. “You too,” Victor hears Yuri say right before he closes the door.

“What—?” Victor asks when they get to the kitchen and Yuuri pours water in a kettle for tea. “I feel like you two were communicating to each other in a way I didn’t understand.” He’s not jealous, of course not, but he wants to know. This is Yuri’s health they’re talking about. Physical or mental or whatever, he needs to know.

Yuuri looks at him over his shoulder as he selects the Russian tea Yuri likes. “He’s ashamed,” Yuuri says by way of explanation.

“For being sick?” Victor feels like he doesn’t understand anything anymore.

Yuuri laughs softly. “Not exactly. But imagine being in that situation. Wouldn’t you like to keep your dignity and clean up the mess yourself and _not_ have others gawking around?”

Victor has a fleeting mental image of his poor rumpled Armanis and he grimaces. “Huh. I guess.”

They sip tea in silence while there are sounds coming from the bedroom. There’s some clanging and cursing but since the curses are actual words and not feral hisses, Victor figures it’s okay.

Forty-five minutes later, Yuri emerges from the bedroom and Victor bolts up from his chair. He stands stiffly aside when Yuri pushes past him with his face closed-off like he’s hiding a lot of things behind an angry mask. He is shower-fresh and carrying a plastic bag he unceremoniously takes to the garage and dumps in the trash.

Victor doesn’t ask what was in the bag.

Yuri comes back from the garage and stands in the kitchen doorway. For a moment he stares at them silently. Then his expressionless exterior seems to crumble away and he looks like he’s lost.

Yuri sniffles, shoulders jerking in a silent sob, then walks right into Victor’s arms as if he needs hugging like oxygen right now. Yuuri joins them in the hug and slides a soothing hand over Yuri’s arm.

Victor hugs both his partners close and breathes in their scent. He feels the anxiousness of the past hours melt away from his spine, and he rubs his cheek against Yuri’s damp hair.

“You scared us,” Victor mutters into Yuri’s hair. “Good to have you back.”

Eventually they disentangle from the hug. Yuuri makes a fresh pot of tea and they sit around the table, talking about the events of the past day. Victor has difficulty drinking his tea, because he doesn’t want to let go of Yuri’s hand but he doesn’t want to let go of Yuuri’s hand either.

“Should I get you a straw?” Yuuri finally asks, following Victor’s struggle with apparent amusement.

Yuri’s laughter at Yuuri’s comment is the best thing Victor has heard during the last twenty-four hours.

Victor rolls his eyes at Yuuri and grumbles, although he still doesn’t let go of either of the laughing bastards. Let the tea go cold.

“What was it like?” Yuuri asks a while later, leaning his chin into his right hand and twirling his spoon in his tea with his left. Both his hands are free now that Victor has given up on his quest to drink tea completely hands-free. Victor absently notes that Yuuri looks tired. Hell, they’re all probably ready to collapse, but first they need to take a moment to enjoy the fact that whatever happened is now over and they’re all okay.

Yuri purses his lips thoughtfully. “You know when you take a hit in a video game and everything turns kind of hazy and red around the edges?” Yuri asks, dropping a sugar cube into his tea and swirling the spoon around in the mug.

Yuuri nods.

“It was kind of like that. I mean I was _there_ , but I wasn’t? If that makes any sense.” Yuri shrugs. “It was like I was pushed to the back of my mind and I wasn’t really in control of anything anymore. A lot of it is kind of blurred. Chris was here at some point?” He looks at Victor. His hand is still in Victor’s, and Victor runs his thumb over Yuri’s knuckles softly.

Victor nods. “Let me tell you, taking a blood sample of you was like a damn pro wrestler world series match.”

“Those aren’t usually three against one, though,” Yuuri points out with a laugh.

Yuri looks down at his arms and rubs his thumb over the red mark from the needle. “I don’t remember that,” he says uncertainly.

“Must have been the sedative we gave you right after,” Yuuri says.

Yuri’s eyebrows shoot up. “You guys sedated me like an animal? You _bastards_.” He snakes his hand out of Victor’s grasp and pokes Victor in the side. Victor laughs and pulls Yuri close until he almost falls off his chair.

“You’re a handful, even when you’re not out of your mind, you know that?” Victor says, brushing a strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear. His eyes slide over Yuri’s features, relaxed and soft in a way Yuri doesn’t show very often. Yuri’s pupils blow wide as he watches Victor, but not in the animalistic right-before-a-bounce kind of way. No, this is something else. Yuri tilts his head as Victor pulls him closer by the jaw and kisses him softly.

As they pull apart, Victor glances at Yuuri. Yuuri is smiling at them like they’re a favorite movie he’ll never get bored of watching.

“Bed?” Victor breathes. Yuri is so close that Victor feels the nod more than sees it.

“Bed,” Yuuri says and gets up from the table. He extends both hands, and Victor allows himself to be pulled to the bedroom along with Yuri.

 

-

 

The following day, Yuri comes into the kitchen before Victor leaves for work and wordlessly hands him a printed gift card for Armani.

Victor laughs so much that Yuri threatens to take the gift card back and Yuuri appears in the bedroom doorway to check what the commotion is about.

“Come here, both of you,” Victor says between bouts of laughter, and they both do, albeit Yuri is still grumbling under his breath. Victor hugs them both close, then brushes his cheek against their hair. He closes his eyes for a second and inhales their scent, soothing and familiar.

Then Victor sighs and pulls back. “Okay, time to go explain to Ms. Baranovskaya that this was a legitimate illness and not something I came up with so I could fuck you two senseless when I was supposed to be at work.”

He’s not looking forward to that particular conversation.

“Have fun,” Yuri mutters sarcastically.

“Don’t go feral while I’m gone,” Victor jabs back.

Yuri raises one eyebrow and bares his teeth.

Victor pulls away from the embrace and kisses both his partners goodbye.

At the garage door he turns. “Oh. I might be a bit late for dinner.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Oh, why?”

Victor flashes the gift card with a grin. “There’s a suit that I liked that needs replacing. Don’t know what on earth happened to it…” He backs out into the garage and shuts the door before Yuri has a chance to find something to throw at him. He can hear the enraged curses shouted through the door, though, and Yuuri’s laughing replies as he tries to rein Yuri in.

Victor laughs to himself as he starts the car.

God, he loves his mates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this... this... whatever this was. It's like, toss me a prompt that anyone else would use to write animalistic porn about, and I will turn it upside down and make it into something totally different. Sorry not sorry. But this ridiculousness was fun to write at least. :D


End file.
